


I'm choking on my lunch because of you

by bigfatkiss4mark



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, donghyuck and jaemin are a lot, dumb and extra, i don't know why there are so many sandwiches, just me messing around with the idea of nct being americans, multi culture drove that plot, side relationship nomin, sorry this is so messy, very much crack, we love a good konglish momment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigfatkiss4mark/pseuds/bigfatkiss4mark
Summary: Mark is new and Donghyuck has fallen





	I'm choking on my lunch because of you

**Author's Note:**

> This was unfinished in my drafts for a long time but I wanted to post something so sorry if the ending feels a bit rushed! I thought the idea was kinda funny but I don't think my execution of it was very good so sorry for that as well lmfao.
> 
> Mark, Donghyuck, etc are Korean-Americans in this fic. The italics are supposed to be them speaking in Korean.

The sound of feet shuffling rang through the cafeteria as Donghyuck made his way to his corner. He was excited for lunch today because it was his mom's birthday yesterday, which meant leftovers were plentiful in the Lee household.

“Hey hyuckie, _did you see the new kid?_ ” Jaemin said, eyeing the next table over as Donghyuck sat down at their regular table.

“You mean Mark? _the hottie over there_?”

“ _Yes that is exactly who I’m talking about._

“Oh my god. _He’s so hot. I share a few classes with him and I would sacrifice my left leg if I could just kiss his face._ ” Donghyuck rambled.

“Oh, _I would do more than just kiss his face honey._ ”

“JAEMIN!”

“ _He’s so cute…_ I might even give up on Jeno for him.”

“Are you kidding? Not fair. _I call dibs. That ass is mine._ ”

“You can’t call dibs on him! I bet you he would never go for an ugly like you.”

“Wow thanks, _asshole_.”

“That’s where I’ll be entering once we get on speaking terms…”

“JAEMIN!!”

“Kidding… fine _you take hottie. I’ll stick to pining over my mans._ ” Jaemin said, stabbing his melon milk with a straw.

“ _I bet you he’s one of those whiteys. You know the type..._ ” Donghyuck continued to ogle.

“You think? And no please enlighten me on this 'type'.” Jaemin sipped his milk unamused.

"You know, 'i skate but not really' and 'I'm standoffish' and 'I jerk it to sad boy music'. Definitely my style.” Donghyuck raised his eyebrows up and down embarrassingly. 

“He’s literally wearing a pullover and fucking jeans Donghyuck get over yourself.” Jaemin rolled his eyes.

“Excuse me don’t patronize! Plus _while I was doing my staring in period 3, I noticed his shoes and you know the whites love vans old skools…_ ”

“That is so not telling at all.”

“Whatever, according to my research, _Marks my type and I will continue to ride his dick with my eyes_ Thank you very much.” Donghyuck noticed Mark began to choke on his sandwich a bit.

“Omf, _he even looks hot while he’s choking._ ”

And so the days went on, Jaemin and Donghyuck ogle over Mark at lunch, who continually sits at the table adjacent to the pair, alone. For Donghyuck, the ogling doesn’t stop at lunch, he spends period 3, and 4 and 6 letting his gaze flit to the handsome boy. He’s practically memorized the boy's face, and could probably describe it to a criminal sketch artist if needed for any particular reason. Occasionally he found Mark looking back, in which Donghyuck avoided eye contact at all costs. He knew his persistent admiring was fairly obvious, and he didn’t make an attempt to hide it, but he still had some pride.

And the day finally came, possibly Jaemin and Donghyuck’s favorite part about school, club day. They were particularly excited about this year for they were taking over their schools’ Korean-American Association. Jaemin as president and Donghyuck as the vice.

They set up their table, folding out the legs and propping up their pretty poster boards, hand made by the two, with an excess of glitter.

“Do you think Jeno will join this year?” Jaemin asked, fidgeting in the plastic lawn chair.

“I mean, he always does. I don’t think that’s a question.”

“Yeah but he’s super busy this year, with 6 AP’s, water polo and soccer preseason... plus he’s aiming to be valedictorian! And word has it he’s already pledged to two other clubs…”

“Oh my god, stop wallowing. He’ll come, I promise.” Donghyuck patted his friend's shoulder.

“Hey, there’s hottie.” Jaemin discreetly points in Mark’s direction.

“Oh my god, why is he walking in our direction?”

“I mean, _do you think he wants to join?_ Lowkey _I thought he was Chinese._ ” Donghyuck slapped Jaemin’s arm.

“Oh, do you guys run this club?” Mark asked super awkwardly. The awkwardness was seeping through his hoodie and slacks.

“Yeah! Are you Korean?” Donghyuck smiled charmingly. It was his chance after all! To ride that dick not just with his eyes.

“...Yeah.”

“Wait. Like Korean Korean though? Or like American Korean?” Jaemin eyed. Mark laughed.

This was a bad sign.

“Well, technically we are all Korean Americans.... but if you were wondering, _yes I’m Korean Korean,_ ” Mark stated.

“Oh shit,” Donghyuck said under his breath, finally putting together two and two.

“wAIT!” Jaemin shrieked turning to Donghyuck, realizing the imminent situation. “I THOUGHT HE WAS CHINESE!”

“HIS NAME IS MARK I ASSUMED HE WAS A KYOPO!” Donghyuck shrieked louder.

“HE IS A KYOPO.”

“OKAY BUT I ASSUMED HE WAS ONE OF THOSE ONES WHO CAN’T ACTUALLY SPEAK THEIR MOTHER TONGUE.”

“Okay, guys you’re kinda being racist.”

“Mark shut up we’re in our feelings right now.”

“You’re the one who’s been talking about riding my dick like a-”

“CAN YOU SHUT UP”

“You can’t just talk about one’s genitals like that.”

“I am so mortified” Donghyuck threw his head in his hands.

“Since we're being blunt, Jaemin? Right? Jeno won't shut up about you at practice. I’ve opted to bring headphones on our runs because the dude just won't shut up. So stop being a whiney _bitch_ and ask the man out.” Jaemin was stunned.

Timely, Jeno passed through the cafeteria, where the club fair was being held, at that exact moment.

“I’m… gonna go.” Jaemin said.

“Good luck,” Donghyuck mumbled, looking down at his feet because **oh my god I’m so gay**.

“As for you. I seriously don't know how you come up with some of this stuff. Baby daddy? Seriously? Just no. Never, ever call me that. Even if I do give you a chance. While we're at it, if you come to my soccer games to stare, at least bring a sign. It’s the least you can do.”

“This is quite possibly the most mortifying conversation I've ever had.”

“ _Hottie coughed in class today I hope I catch whatever bug he has._ ” Mark imitated Donghyuck’s voice, laughing, “dude that is just gross.”

“I-”

“Anyway if you really want to catch my bug, come to my soccer game. The first one is Thursday. If you bring a sign maybe coach won’t bench me the whole time.” Mark chuckled.

“Oh.” Donghyuck flushed a little.

“Anyway, should I use my school email or personal?” Mark began to scribble his name and contact info on the sign-up sheet.

“Uh, either is fine.” Donghyuck stuttered.

“Alrighty. See you in 6th! And don’t forget the game on Thursday is at 5:30 pm! I like this glittering thing!” Mark pointed to the obnoxious club poster board and laughed as he took off.

Jaemin at some point made his way back to the table.

“ _How did it go?_ ”

“ _I think I pissed myself a little. He also wants me to come to his soccer game Thursday…_ ”

“ _Great!_ We can go together!”

“Why are you going?”

“Perhaps Jeno asked me to come too and he also maybe offered me his jersey...” Jaemin blushed cheekily.

“YOU HOE! Mark’s forcing me to make him a damn glitter sign like a slave.” Donghyuck huffed.

“You did let him overhear you talking about his _dick_ every day for the past month. I would also force you to make me a sign.” Jaemin said, taking a seat at the club table.

“Well, whatever. He’s lucky I like sign making and glitter.” Donghyuck huffed again, picking up his limp sandwich.

“Donghyuck this is so.”

“Amazing? I know. Donghyuck was actually stupidly proud of his poster for Mark.

“This is a whole level of… wow.” Jaemin shook his head in disgust.

“Come on it’s pretty funny.” Donghyuck laughed. _Ball Lovers_. Simple, elegant, and classy.

“This is testie besties on a whole ‘nother level…” Jaemin gaped.

“But it’s a pun too! Get it? Cause like, balls? Soccer?”

“Yeah, I fucking get it.”

“My situation literally couldn’t get any worse so...”

“Christ I can’t be seen near you.” Jaemin sighs.

The two boys pulled up to the game in Donghyuck’s car, Donghyuck with his ridiculously loud sign and Jaemin in Jeno’s jersey. They made their way over to the bleachers.

“Were finally living our dreams of being cheer boyfriends.” Jaemin sighs contently

“Ew.” Donghyuck made a face even though he was thinking the same thing a few moments ago. He unrolled his sign in all it’s glory and held it under his chin. Mark was on the bench, picking at a loose string on his shorts. What a loser. Mark turned back and saw Donghyuck, who waved and hiked the sign above his head to Mark could get a better look. Even though Mark was fairly far away, he saw the older boy’s face change shades. 

“You’re such an asshole.” Jaemin chuckled.

“Mark probably loves it.”

“Why couldn’t you have done something normal like “#32 on the field, #1 in my heart” or some shit?”

“Cause I’m quirky.”

“No, you’re a headass.” Jaemin opened his phone to take a pic of the two of them.

“For the gram, so I can flex Jeno’s jersey. Gotta milk it while I can am I right ladies?” Jaemin said while typing some appalling caption about school spirit.

“You’re a clown.” Donghyuck said.

The game was fairly entertaining. It was only so much fun staring at the back of Mark’s head for so long. Mark was put in the game once for a solid 12 minutes, in which he ran around looking like a whole ass fool, but it was enjoyable enough where he wouldn’t mind doing it again.

“You came.” Mark’s face lit up at the sight of Jaemin and Donghyuck on the field.

“By force,” Donghyuck said playfully.

“Yeah, but I asked you to make me a sign thinking it would be cute and instead you made me this. What kind of sexual innuendo ass, wordplay ass shit is this? Horrid. This ain’t it.” Mark snatched the poster out of Donghyuck’s hands, and although he just railed on it the look on his face showed nothing but fondness.

“I know you like it stop fronting.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

“Yeah whatever, so what are your plans now?”

“Probably homework since I spent my afternoon covered in glitter for you.”

“Well, if you want, I’m gonna go get bingsoo after this…”

“Are you, asking me out?” Donghyuck dramatically gasped.

“Shut up nevermind.” Mark flushed bright red.

“Yes.”

“What?”

“I’m coming.” Donghyuck grinned cheekily. He didn’t know where Jaemin was but he didn’t really care. Jaemin could probably catch a ride home with Jeno anyway, for all he knew they were off to do the same thing Mark and Donghyuck were doing.

“Okay let me change real quick and I’ll meet you by the gate.” Mark smiled before jogging to the locker room.

Turns out Donghyuck's only type is Mark Lee.

**@donghyuckie00 posted on instagram** Patbingsoo with @leemrk99 :D

**@jaeminnahh commented** omfg u left my ass at school fOR THIS reasonable

 **@jaeminnahh commented** I still hate u I'm stranded

 **@donghyuckie00 commented** @jaeminnahh tf get off my couplestagram w ur mr.struggle remarks

 **@jenolee commented** He's being dramatic I literally just dropped him off at home

 **@leemrk99 commented** since when were we a couple haha

 **@donghyuckie00 commented** @leemrk99 ...

**Author's Note:**

> A kyopo is a Korean who was born/raised in America (more generally, a Korean who is very Americanized).
> 
> also, can someone tell me what that type of boy is (rex orange county loving, mystery science theater watching, dickies wearing, boy pablo's ass eating kinda guy)? I just said whitey cause I couldn't think of a proper title.


End file.
